Stressful Reading Habits
by CreepinessIncarnate
Summary: The Shepherds' brilliant Tactician is a determined woman, and when she puts her mind to something, she finds herself very dedicated to it. Even if it means putting her health in harm's way by spending all her free time reading and planning strategies. -Spoilers are abound. Possible one-shot? Some hints of Chrom/F!Avatar. Probably a lot more if it gets continued.-


**Hey, guys. This is my first fanfic here, and my first ever Fire Emblem fic as well! I've never been much of a fic writer before, but as of late I've been trying to get better at it. Especially after waffling around recently with a horrible urge to write some sort of fic for Fire Emblem after playing Awakening recently. The game is brilliant, by the way. And this is coming from someone who's never played an FE game before.**

**Just a note, I decided to go with the version of the F!Avatar that I have in my game, as I personally could not write her with her default name, as Robin is my Mom's name. You know how it is. So she stays as Senna in this, which some might see as crossing over into self-insert territory, as that's my nickname/name of sorts. But I personally only see her as an OC whose name and looks are kind of based off me. Her personality is a lot different. Regardless, I apologize if that bothers anyone. But this is getting a bit too long, so before it really becomes TL;DR.. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

"Senna? Hey, Senna! Hey!"

Senna's eyes barely blinked as they scanned a line in her book, barely even acknowledging the blue-haired man striding towards her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something. Uh, Senna? Are you even..." Chrom sighed as he stopped beside the Tactician, who seemed completely absorbed in her book. "Earth to Senna? You still there, or did that book completely steal you or something?" he bent down and gently tapped her on the forehead, causing her to all but squawk in surprise.

"What the? Do you mind? I was reading!" she said, giving him a mock glare.

"Yeah, I did notice. Quite a bit, actually."

Senna sighed. "You know that I need to read as many of these tactics books as I can, right? The more I read, the better chance we have of saving Emmeryn. You know this." It was true, too. As great a Tactician as she was, she would freely admit that she was still far from being the "best Tactician ever", as she had heard Chrom call her a few times.

Therefore, she had found herself adopting the habit of reading her strategy tomes during whatever free time she had during their trip from Regna Ferox to Plegia Castle. If they weren't traveling, and she wasn't doing some other activity around camp, the blonde woman could almost be guaranteed to be found somewhere quiet, completely absorbed in a book. Despite the near constant headaches she had been getting due to lack of rest, she was determined to go over every single strategy she could, figuring out any and all plans for each, back up plans for those, and even sometimes back up plans for _those._ While she assured her friends it was for the best, some of them weren't as happy about their Tactician being either busy or just plain grumpy, especially Chrom.

"Yeah, I know, but honestly, I think you need to take some sort of break soon. You keep mentioning the headaches you've been getting, and I keep wondering whether your head is gonna explode due to it at some point." he chuckled, straightening up and giving her a broad grin. "That and I miss actually being able to talk with you!"

Senna couldn't help but smile back at him, though she was a little caught off-guard by his expression. Usually she would love it, that totally heartfelt and unguarded grin of his. In the last few weeks, she had found that that grin had the power to make her cheeks flush red, and even on occasion make her heart skip a beat. But now it felt.. Out of place, and off. Not quite right in the situation they were in, rushing to the heart of Plegia to hopefully defeat the Mad King Gangrel, and save Emmeryn, Ylisse's Exalt as well as Chrom's sister, from execution.

"Well, tough." she replied, chuckling a little. "Because as of now, I am in full on business mode. As much as fooling around with friends is great, this comes first. Even if it means I have to deal with headache upon headache, and.." she trailed off as a twinge in her stomach gave her pause. That was odd, she usually didn't get stomach aches that easily, especially not ones that came on so fast and harshly, though she knew stress and anxiety could surely bring on such a feeling. That and she wasn't entirely sure when she had last eaten, so that probably wasn't helping her case. Senna's amused, and even cheerful, expression faded as her stomach began to churn, and she set down her book in her lap.

The Tactician's sudden change in behavior definitely hadn't gone unnoticed by Chrom, and he crouched down beside her, a worried expression having replaced his smile, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine..."

The Ylissean Prince gave her a skeptical look, obviously not believing her. "Somehow, I doubt that's the case. Spending nearly the entire day doing nothing but reading like this probably wasn't such a good idea, especially given that there's not a whole lot of shade out here. Why you decided to read outside in the sun all day is truly beyond me." he paused for a moment, then continued, "I can go get Lissa, you know. She or even Maribelle might have an idea on how to make you feel better."

"No, Chrom.. I'm fine, really. It's probably just.. Something I ate." _More like something I didn't eat.._ She thought to herself. "Look, I'm.. Just gonna go back to my tent and get some rest, or something.. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Senna stood back up, only to nearly lose her balance and fall over. She took a few moments to regain her composure, though she was still a bit wobbly and her head spun.

Beside her, Chrom also stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her just in case she lost her balance again. He wanted to say something to convince her to have one of the healers see if she was indeed okay, but decided against it, knowing it would get him no where. Senna was a stubborn woman, and not a lot could change her mind when she made decisions. It was both reassuring at times, as well as remarkably frustrating.

"Okay.. Yeah, rest is a good plan. Very.. Good plan." The Tactician muttered, steeling herself as she gazed, albeit with slightly blurred vision, towards camp, trying to pick out exactly where her tent was. She gave Chrom a weak smile before beginning to wander away. Or wobble, that was. Her gait was not exactly even, as the nausea and spinning head were greatly affecting that particular aspect of her, and as she teetered back to her tent, she got quite a few confused and worried looks, as well as a good handful of "are you okay?"s from anyone who saw the tired woman making her way through the camp.

Chrom let out a sigh, watching as his friend's figure disappeared from sight. Well, there went his plans to talk to her. At least she was finally getting some well needed rest. As much as he was grateful for her near over the top effort to have them prepared for whatever awaited them at Plegia Castle, he had found himself becoming increasingly worried for her well-being over the last few days. He was almost happy that she had suddenly started feeling ill, as he was convinced she'd never had agreed to take a break otherwise. There really was no stopping that woman once she had set her mind to something... Shaking his head and wondering just what in the world made him like her so much (As only a friend, as he'd most readily - and all the while quite flustered - assure you.), it was only then that he noticed the book laying, quite dejectedly, on the ground where Senna must have accidentally dropped it. Well, he supposed as he picked the heavy tome up, returning it just gave him one more reason to go check on her as soon as possible.

* * *

**I apologize that it's a bit short. It was just a silly idea that popped into my head last night when I myself wasn't feeling all that great. I'm considering doing a sequel to it, so.. Yeah. Tell me what you guys think, and if you'd like to see a second part. Or more fics in general.**


End file.
